Pechos
by Shina14
Summary: [One-Shot] [AU] Otra de las cosas que noto fue que, su mano estaba sobre algo en forma esférica, suave y blanda. Realmente se sentía agradable. —Quita-tu-asquerosa-mano-de-mi-pecho-maldito-pervertido –Fue lo que dijo Karin. ¡¿Pervertido! ¿Él? ¿Toshiro Hitsugaya? /HitsuKarin/


Holiwis:3

Bien, este es mi primer HitsuKarin *^* y espero que les guste C:

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. De ser asi Rukia viviria en el mundo de Chappy(?

Una cosilla, si no te gusta esta pareja porfavor vuelve por donde viniste y no causes problemas. Muchas gracias.

Como no tengo mucho que decir, los dejo aqui con este One-Shot C:

* * *

**Pechos**

* * *

Como extrañaba sus preciadas vendas.

Como odiaba ese endemoniado sostén.

¡Por dios santo! ¿Por qué rebotaban? Solo estaba caminando ¡Ni siquiera eran tan grandes! Sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría. No quería ser tan desarrollada como lo era. No, no, no, no y mil quinientas veces, no.

¿Por qué se hizo amiga de la tía de su compañero? En otras palabras más entendibles… ¡¿Por qué diablos se hizo amiga de Rangiku Matsumoto?! Si, está bien ella era una persona amable y divertida pero era… demasiado exasperante. ¡Ah! ¿Y que tenía que ver ella en todo eso?

¡Pues mucho! Ella era la absoluta culpable de que Karin Kurosaki estuviera usando sujetador, y no, no le daba vergüenza decir que no le agradan esas cosas. Por eso utilizaba vendas ¡Traía muchos beneficios! Podía jugar al futbol, no rebotaban, no le hacía sobresalir su pecho y lo mejor de todo… ¡Evitaba que idiotas la miraran!

Pero al diablo su suerte. Odiaría el día en el que le comento a Matsumoto que el equipo de deportes estaría suspendido por un año. La razón por la cual se lo comento fue simplemente para que le subiera los ánimos, pero todo salió al revés. La mujer gran atributada, se emociono de sobremanera al saber que, según ella, ya no sería necesario utilizar "_Unos trapos_" sino que ahora podría lucir más como una _mujer_.

¡Pero si ella era una adolecente! Joder, tenia quince años. Claro que, Karin no comprendió lo que la rubia quiso decir. Con "_mujer"_ ella se refería a la "_feminidad" _de la joven pelinegra, y según la Kurosaki tener o no pechos, no definía si eras hembra o macho. ¿Hembra o macho? Si, esa fue la explicación dada por una delicada _señorita_. ¿Delicada? No. ¿Señorita? Menos.

Dio un bufido con una venita sobresaltada en la sien. ¡No llegaba más a su endemoniada clase! El camino se le hacía eterno. ¿Por qué el mundo estaba complotado en su contra? ¿Acaso no tratar bien a su padre, era algo malo? Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba subieron varios escalones para llegar finalmente a su destino.

Subió dos escalones un tanto apurada, y freno de golpe cuando sintió esas dos cosas subir y bajar.

_—Karin-chan, recuerda que cada vez saltes o hagas un movimiento rápido, tus senos rebotaran _–Dijo una mini Rangiku en su mente.

—¿Por qué tengo que sufrir? –Se dijo a si misma subiendo lentamente.

_—Re-bo-ta-ran_

. . . .

En cualquier momento se voltearía y le rompería la cara. A él y a su maldita consola. Pero no lo haría, porque él era una persona calmada y seria. No caería antes las estupideces del rubio que se encontraba detrás suyo.

No ahora, de eso estaba seguro como que se llamaba Hitsugaya Toshiro. Después de todo era una persona con bastante paciencia. Tenía como tía a Rangiku Matsumoto, él era una persona admirable. Soportar tanto debía ser agobiante.

El tema allí, realmente no era si tenía paciencia o no, era; ¿Por qué Yukio tenía que jugar con esa porquería, justo detrás de su nuca? ¡¿Por qué?! Ah, claro. ¡Porque lo odiaba! Tenía un inmenso rencor hacia él. Solo porque una vez tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento y Toshiro lo golpeo mientras este contaba su lastimera vida, cosa que a él no le importaba saber. Luego de aquel acontecimiento odio inmensamente al albino.

Soltó un suspiro de fastidio. ¿Por qué no lo olvidaba y ya? No siempre el pasado te sigue al presente. El tema de la pelea de ambos solo duro, tres días. Ni más ni menos. Todos lo habían olvidado y nadie nunca lo había mencionado ¿Por qué se empeñaba en recordárselo el mismo siempre? Hitsugaya nunca se lo refregó en la cara ni nada por el estilo. Pero según Yukio era algo imperdonable.

El nunca debía tener fallos. El tenía que ser un chico perfecto, y recordar aquella pelea lo hacía sentir imperfecto y humillado.

Toshiro, ya cansado de escuchar la música del juego, se volteo con mala cara hacia él.

—¿Por qué no te vas a otro lado a jugar con tu porquería? –Dijo ya cabreado

—¿Por qué debería? Estoy en mi pupitre y no estoy haciendo nada malo, otra cosa es que a ti te moleste. Son dos temas muy diferentes –Fue lo que le contesto el rubio, mientras movía sus dedos sobre los mandos.

—Claro, ¿Y a ti te pesa poner tu juego en silencio? –Pregunto el albino con su tan normal, ceño fruncido. Después de mucho tiempo, por primera vez el Vorarlberna le puso pausa a su tan preciada partida, para solo mirarlo con indiferencia y contestarle.

—Si –Sin más que decir le quito la pausa y continuo movilizando sus agiles dedos, de jugador. Provocando que el joven de ojos turquesa frunciera aun mas, su ceño.

—Madura ya, Yukio. No eres un crio –Reprochó mirándolo con desaprobación.

—No lo soy, pero es como si yo te estuviera pidiendo a ti que dejes de ser tan enano –Flechazo hacia el ego de Hitsugaya. Lo que hacía referencia a que le estaba pidiendo imposibles. Una venita resalto en la sien del peliblanco.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

—Si, si tiene.

—¡No tiene!

—Si tiene.

—¡Que no!

—No sabía que Kurosaki tenía pechos.

—No me cambies de t… ¿Qué? –Giro su rostro hacia el lugar por donde iba ingresando una pelinegra, a la cual se le notaba de sobremanera su, no tan exagerada, delantera. Toshiro simplemente la miro una vez y continuo discutiendo con el rubio, quien pensó que al decirle aquello éste se distraería. Claro que, no salió como pensaba.

Hitsugaya era un hombre, si. Pero no era un tipo pervertido, como para andar mirando cosas que no debía. ¡Si señores! Un adolecente asmirable. Por otro lado, se podría decir que el Vorarlberna era igual, solo que a éste no le interesaban otras cosas que no trataran de videojuegos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban conversando-discutiendo, cuando unas exclamaciones, un tanto más atrás de ellos, llamaron su atención.

—¡Waaah~, Karin-chan! ¡Al fin estas usando uno de los sujetadores que te regale! –Exclamo una castaña con brillos en sus ojos –¡E incluso te hace resaltar más de lo que tienes! –Añadió con un pulgar en alto.

—Yuzu no es necesario que repitas lo que te digo. Tampoco es como si fuera la gran cosa –Le dijo Karin, con una sonrisa torcida y una venita sobresaliente sobre su nuca.

—A saber si es verdad o no, que tiene lo suyo –Comento con una sonrisa de burla Hiyori, su amiga y compañera de banco.

—Es verdad. Yo me he duchado junto a ella y es tan lindo –Apoyo Hinamori con una mano sobre sus mejillas. A Karin le subieron los colores al rostro, al ser el motivo de la conversación.

—Y-ya olvídenlo –Dijo mas roja que un tomate.

Las tres jóvenes comenzaron a reír al ver la expresión de la Kurosaki. Claro que, la que más se escuchaba era de la rubia de coletas. Por otro lado, a Yukio y Toshiro les cayó una gotita estilo anime. Perdieron valiosos minutos de su vida, escuchando charlas de chicas.

Antes de que volviera a hablarle al chico vicioso, recordó que Karin le tenía que devolver su teléfono. Ya que, el día anterior se lo quito porque dijo que mientras ella le estaba hablando él la estaba ignorando. Cosa que no era cierta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar hacerla razonar.

Se levanto de su asciendo y la llamo.

—¡Hey Kurosaki! Devuélveme mi teléfono –Ordeno el joven, haciendo que la aludida diera un suspiro y asintiera.

Rebusco entre su falda el pequeño aparato y luego de que lo encontró, emprendió camino para acercarse a él. La misma acción realizo el albino. En cuanto éste pasó junto al rubio tropezó contra los pies del joven, provocando que se cayera hacia adelante. Ah, qué lindo. Como disfrutaría golpear al Vorarlberna.

Después de un par de segundos de organizar, mentalmente, la golpiza que le daría a Yukio, cayó en cuenta que se encontraba sobre alguien. Otra de las cosas que noto fue que, su mano estaba sobre algo en forma esférica, suave y blanda. Realmente se sentía agradable.

—Quita-tu-asquerosa-mano-de-mi-pecho-maldito-pervertido –Fue lo que dijo Karin. ¡¿Pervertido?! ¿Él? ¿Toshiro Hitsugaya?

Levanto rápidamente su vista para divisar que la muchacha estaba en lo cierto. De un salto se levanto y se alejo lo más prudente posible.

—¿P-p-p-p-pervertido? –Pregunto sorprendido y avergonzado.

—¡Shiro-chan! ¡Jamás creí eso de ti! –Exclamo sorprendida la amiga de la infancia de Toshiro. Hinamori estaba confundiendo las cosas y eso ponía aun más nervioso al joven.

—¡No es lo c…

—¡Ja! ¡Ya sabía yo que era un pervertido! –Dijo con malicia la rubia de coletas.

—¡Claro que no!

—Toshiro-kun no sabía que querías tocar los senos de Karin-chan –Comento Yuzu. Esa fue la gota que derramo el brazo.

—¡NO SOY NINGUN PERVERTIDO! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! –Grito con fuerza y enfado. Luego de declarar aquello, señalo a la pelinegra que aun estaba en el suelo – ¡Y TÚ DAME MI TELEFONO!

La Kurosaki ya no aguantando los gritos del Hitsugaya, le lanzo lo pedido al pecho. Ella se incorporo un tanto sonrojada y ambos volvieron a sus respectivos asientos, ignorando los comentarios de todos. En cuanto el joven de ojos turquesa se sentó, sintió la mirada de burla de Yukio sobre él.

—Acabas de comprobar la teoría de esas descerebradas –Comento con burla, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de él –Ni siquiera es necesario que te lo pregunte –Luego de decirle aquello, continuo con su partida.

Toshiro simplemente lo ignoro y se giro al frente para prestar atención al profesor que acababa de ingresar al salón.

Por esta vez le daría la razón al rubio. La pregunta sobre si la Kurosaki estaba bien desarrollada, estaba demás. El mismo _accidentalmente_ lo comprobó.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Y que les parecio? Si les ha gustado no me molestaria que me lo dijeran, asi de esa manera pueda escribir mas ^^

Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir xD

Sin mas me despido. Sayonara!

**No olvides dejar tu review:33**


End file.
